Of Fire Tornados and Driving Tigers
by TrumpofSpades
Summary: Hiroto plays matchmaker for Toramaru and Gouenji.
1. Prologue

Of Fire Tornadoes and Driving Tigers

Summary: Hiroto plays matchmaker to Toramaru and Gouenji.

Warning: Slash, matchmaker! Hiroto, slight head canon on Hiroto's back story that has not been proven true and was just made up by me so don't believe in it, OOC. Oh God, OOC.

Characters/Pairings: Toramaru/Gouenji, Hiroto. Brief mentions of Endou, Burn/Gazelle (Haruya/Fuusuke)

* * *

><p><p>

Toramaru hums softly, stretching an arm outwards and starts twisting it, and after hearing a soft 'crack', he retracts the limb. He ended up staying late for extra practice since he didn't have to help out at the restaurant. Of course, he would have come home early to help anyways, but his mother insisted that he stay and practicing with the rest of the team, especially Gouenji-san, since they had yet to completely perfect their Tiger Storm technique.

Speaking of Gouenji-san...

The blue haired boy lets out a soft sigh.

"You're still here, Toramaru?"

"Ah, Hiroto-san," he says in a polite tone, after turning around to see the other forward standing in the doorway with a hand held up in greeting and a smile on his lips."What are you doing here?"

Kiyama Hiroto is a mysterious person, Toramaru thinks. He's never heard of the male before, even after doing intense research for a few days. The surname 'Kiyama' brings up news articles of dead parents and a surviving son who _isn't_ named 'Hiroto', and he also looks suspiciously like one of the members from that alien team, 'The Genesis', back a few months ago.

"I was taking a walk," Hiroto replies, "and I ended up in the neighborhood. I was wondering if anyone was still here." He steps into the locker room and walks over to a bench to sit, and then continues to talk. "We don't talk that much, do we, Toramaru?"

Toramaru shakes his head. They really don't; Hiroto sticks with Endou-san, Fubuki-san, or Midorikawa and he sticks with Tobitaka-san or Gouenji-san. "I heard from Midorikawa-san that you two don't live around here," he replies with slightly narrowed eyes. He doesn't like the idea of distrusting his team mate, but he won't believe in lies.

The red head blinks in slight shock, and then laughs. "I guess my cover was blown," he says in an unexpectedly carefree tone; not what you would think a person who had lied and was caught in the act. "Oh well."

"Why are you really here, Hiroto-san?" There is a slight scowl on the blue haired boy's lips and he reaches his foot backwards with stealth to get a soccer ball. If things get bad, he can kick the ball and escape. He knows better than to trust mysterious people who lie to him; even if they _are_ his team mate. He has more common sense than people would expect of him.

"You really like Gouenji, huh?" Hiroto asks, ignoring the underclassman's question. When Toramaru blushes and stutters out a 'o-of course I'd like Gouenji-san!', the red head laughs. "I meant as in 'love', but I think that it's obvious enough," he continues in a teasing tone.

The younger forward flushes tomato red. "W-what, what do you mean?" he stutters in an incredibly high pitched and denial-filled voice, and he mentally flinches at his blushing and tone of voice. It was obvious, really obvious.

Hiroto just smiles.

Toramaru coughs into his hand.

"I can help you get with Gouenji," the teal-eyed boy says, breaking their awkward silence and speaking in an unfitting tone; as if he were merely discussing the topic of helping a friend out with a small favor, not offering to help get an elementary student get with his role model_. _"I'm a good matchmaker; I got Haruya and Fuusuke together. They're some of the most stubborn people I know, and that includes people from Inazuma Japan too."

"Besides," he continues, "I can always just tell Gouenji that you like him. Direct confessions are the easiest way to get together."

The blue haired boy chokes and sputters. "What- you can't, oh no, _Hiroto-san, _please don't-"

"I won't tell him out front unless you allow me to help you."

"A-are you blackmailing me?"

Hiroto just smiles. "I guess I am."

Toramaru just wonders what he's gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: First Step: Through His Stomach, To His Heart

The cellphone on the table rings, and rings, and rings and Toramaru just wants it to stop and shut up and be silent. He groans at being awaken from his sleep and picks it up, and flips it open.

"The way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Hiroto says over the phone; they had exchanged phone numbers after their little chat earlier. Toramaru had given his rather reluctantly while the other seemed rather excited about their newly formed 'partnership'.

The blue haired boy just yawns and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. He peers at his alarm clock sleepily and sighs. "Hiroto-san, did you really have to call me at three in the morning?" He went to bed around midnight, too confused and excited and aggravated by the current situation to sleep peacefully.

"Sorry, sorry," the red head laughs, "I thought that you would be up by now." He sounds rather cheerful and lively for being awake this late, Toramaru notes, and he wonders when the other goes to bed.

"Not that many people are awake at this hour, Hiroto-san. Especially when they're around our age."

Hiroto laughs again. "Is that so?"

Toramaru nods, and then remembers that he was on the phone and replies with a soft 'yes'. He yawns and gets up and stretches. He was already up anyways, there wasn't a point to go back to sleep. "So, what did you call for again, Hiroto-san?"

"The way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Hiroto repeats patiently. He add, as if in an afterthought, "or at least that's what my sister told me."

"That's really cliché," the blue head blurts out before thinking. "Only hopeless romantics think that something like that would actually work."

There's an awkward silence that occurs, and he blinks and realizes what he just said and how rude it was.

"I kind of believe in it," Hiroto says, breaking the silence.

"...Oh."

"If you are so adverse against that, then I'll retract my former statement and offer you something else instead. The most crucial step in a relationship is getting closer to each other. You should get to know Gouenji, and Gouenji should get to know you."

"Hiroto-san, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's fine, Toramaru. I'm not offended at all, you know. Just ignore what I said."

"I'm really sorry," Toramaru says.

"I already told you, Toramaru, it's alright. It _is_ rather cliché, after all. It's really like something out of a love story, or something. I always _did_ like love stories," Hiroto rambles on, "they always had happy endings and the main character always found true love. Too bad it doesn't happen in real life. If it did, I don't think my parents would have..."

The red head pauses in the middle of his sentence, and laughs softly. "I'm sorry for rambling. I always end up speaking out of line when it comes to subjects like this."

"Hiroto-san, I-"

"I'll talk to you later, Toramaru. You should come up with a plan. I'll come up with one too, and we'll discuss it before practice starts," Hiroto interrupts and hangs up.

Toramaru stares at the phone in his hands and sighs. He places his cellphone back onto his table and hides his face in his hands. Of all the people to insult, albeit unintentionally, it _had_ to be the one with blackmail on him who was giving him advice, and one of the people he needed to practice with.

God damn.

He sighs again and moves his hands to peer at the clock. It was still early, but he really couldn't go back to sleep with a guilty and dreadful feeling in his gut. He gets up and walks out of his room and into the bathroom to get ready.

This was going to be a bad day.

This series will be updated every week on Wednesday. If it's not up, then I'm probably either a) too lazy to post, or b) too busy to post. If it happens, I'll post the next day, or whenever I'm able to.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Just Keep Swimming

Toramaru thinks he's foolish, stupid even, really. It's the reason why he's walking to Raimon Middle with a bento box in hand that he's made himself to give to his crush because he's following the advice of a technical stranger that he knows nothing about who's blackmailing him to follow relationship advice and dear God, what if this ruins his friendship with Gouenji-san and the ace striker thinks that he's disgusting and immoral and never wants to talk to him again and...

"Toramaru!"

He blinks and shakes his head, getting rid of his depressing thoughts, and turns around. Hiroto waves at him, smile on his lips as always, and walks over to him. Speak of the devil, he thinks, and casually positions the box in his hand behind his back."Hiroto-san," he greets. "Good afternoon."

"What's with the box?"

The blue haired boy freezes for a moment, being caught red handed. "W-what do you mean by that, Hiroto-san?" he asks, a pitch higher from slight guilt and winces at it; he's really got to get rid of that habit. He clears his throat. "I-I don't have a box."

Hiroto blinks. "Then what's behind your back?" he asks, peering at the underclassman's arms that are hidden by his back. "I saw something in your hands earlier."

"Nope, nothing in my hands. I am not hiding a bento box or anything, especially one for Gouenji-san-"

Toramaru gasps, flushing red at accidentally giving himself away and Hiroto blinks and gives him an amused smile.

"Shut up, Hiroto-san. Just shut up," the blue haired boy mumbles, looking down at the ground and trying to get his cheeks to stop burning.

"I haven't said anything yet, Toramaru," the red head defends.

"I know you were going to, so please just don't."

"When are you going to give it to Gouenji?" Hiroto asks, changing the subject.

"I'm-"

"Hiroto! Don't run off like that!" Midorikawa shouts, face red and panting from running as he stops in front of the two forwards. "You should have told me if you were going to leave!" He takes in deep breaths of air and glares at his brother.

"Ah, sorry," Hiroto apologizes, laughing softly and scratching his chin. "I thought you were still sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. I mean, you ended up staying up late playing video games with Haruya and Fuusuke, so..."

"You did too!" Midorikawa retorts, scowling with arms crossed over his chest defensively. He huffs in irritation. "Just, just leave a note or something," he says, tone softening, "everyone was worried in case something happened again, you know."

The red head nods. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again." He looks at the ground sullenly, and Toramaru feels like he's out of place.

"I'm, I'm just going to go now, okay?" The blue head says, hesitantly and phrasing it as a question. Hiroto looks up at him and gives him a small smile and a nod. Midorikawa just blinks, as if he just noticed another person being there.

"Remember to give it to Gouenji!" the red head shouts as him, and Toramaru just huffs and stomps away angrily while Midorikawa just wonders what he missed.

Oh hey look, short update and I'm just dragging this thing out.


	4. UPDATE AS OF 11211

I will not be able to upload at all this month due to NaNoWriMo. I apologize, but I am putting all my effort into my novel. I'll make it up to you guys after this month's over though. I'll upload twice a week for the next two months and have longer chapters. Or at least, I'll try to do that.


End file.
